erzafandomcom-20200213-history
Cake
Cake (ケーキ Cāki) is a form of bread or bread-like food. In its modern forms, it is typically a sweet baked dessert. In its oldest forms, cakes were normally fried breads or cheesecakes, and normally had a disk shape. Determining whether a given food should be classified as bread, cake, or pastry can be difficult. Modern cake, especially layer cakes, normally contain a combination of flour, sugar, eggs, and butter or oil, with some varieties also requiring liquid (typically milk or water) and leavening agents (such as yeast or baking powder). Flavorful ingredients like fruit purées, nuts, dried or candied fruit, or extracts are often added, and numerous substitutions for the primary ingredients are possible. Cakes are often filled with fruit preserves or dessert sauces (like pastry cream), iced with buttercream or other icings, and decorated with marzipan, piped borders or candied fruit. Cake is often the dessert of choice for meals at ceremonial occasions, particularly weddings, anniversaries, and birthdays. There are countless cake recipes; some are bread-like, some rich and elaborate, and many are centuries old. Cake making is no longer a complicated procedure; while at one time considerable labor went into cake making (particularly the whisking of egg foams), baking equipment and directions have been simplified so that even the most amateur cook may bake a cake. History The term "cake" has a long history. The word itself is of Viking origin, from the Old Norse word "kaka". Although clear examples of the difference between cake and bread are easy to find, the precise classification has always been elusive. For example, banana bread may be properly considered either a quick bread or a cake. The Greeks invented beer as a leavener, frying fritters in olive oil, and cheesecakes using goat's milk. In ancient Rome, basic bread dough was sometimes enriched with butter, eggs, and honey, which produced a sweet and cake-like baked good. Latin poet Ovid refers to the birthday of him and his brother with party and cake in his first book of exile, Tristia. Early cakes in England were also essentially bread: the most obvious differences between a "cake" and "bread" were the round, flat shape of the cakes, and the cooking method, which turned cakes over once while cooking, while bread was left upright throughout the baking process. Sponge cakes, leavened with beaten eggs, originated during the Renaissance, possibly in Spain. Synopsis Tower Of Heaven arc After returning from the Tower Of Heaven, Erza and the others are enjoying their time at the Guild. After Natsu gets pissed because of Gajeel's song, they end up in a fight. Gray tries to calm Natsu down. As he stands up, he bumps into Erza, making her drop the strawberry cake that she was eating so fondly. this reduces her to tears. However, her tearful expression soon changes into extreme anger as Elfman steps on the cake. She forgets about her injuries, becoming a part of the fight, and triggering a battle atmosphere in the entire guild. Daphne arc Erza decides to celebrate Wendy's arrival at the guild. She goes to a bakery shop and spots a beautiful Strawberry cake, with a Fairy tail mark, named Fantasia. The shopkeeper comments that she is ordering another cute cake today, but is shocked as she orders 50 of them. He asks if there are 50 newcomers. however, Erza tells him that 49 of them are meant for herself, leaving him speechless. Later when the Dragaonoid is rampaging around Magnolia, the cake shop owner arrives and hands over the cake to Erza, informing her that his shop has been crushed, but he was able to save a cake for her because they are welcoming a new member. Relationship While this relationship between Erza and cake is out of the ordinary, fans of the anime and manga support this inhuman couple because of Erza's great fond over cakes. It was shown when Elfman stepped on her fallen cake, she became extremely angry. It was also shown when she ordered 50 cakes for Wendy's welcome party, in which 49 were meant for her.